Flower
by ChroniclesofNarniaGleeandDW
Summary: Kurt is puzzled after Blaine gives him a flower and tells him to search for the meaning. Klaine. One-Shot. Worth a read.


**Title: **_Flower_

**Author: **_ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA_

**Fandom: **_Glee_

**Characters: **_Kurt/Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, Karofsky, Wes, David_

**Word Count: **_1,069_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Summary:** _Based on charmed4eva112's prompt 'Flower'._

**Flower**

The sun blazed above them, surrounding the two boys in heavenly bliss. Their expressions shined even more brightly as the rays caressed their faces - but the boy's didn't notice. One of them was intent on staring at the wonderful wildlife that surrounded him and the other was focused entirely on the slightly smaller boy, with the caramelized skin and triangular eyebrows. They wouldn't have noticed had the world become darker. Their eyes would have stayed trained on their observations, both unable of the capacity to move away.

The smaller boy smiled as he leant down and picked out a small flower from the ground, turning around and capturing the other boy's gaze immediately. He smiled and offered the flower to the younger boy. "It's an Acacia." He told the boy, who was golden in the sunlight.

The taller boy frowned, ruining his perfect face slightly. "And your point is?"

The black haired boy, whose name was Blaine, laughed quietly. "I'm assuming, Kurt, you have never read up on flowers and their meanings?"

"I haven't had the time." Kurt said, waving Blaine's annoying explanation to the side as he patiently uncurled the flower from Blaine's fingertips. He sniffed it curiously and smiled as the aroma reached his nostrils. "It's beautiful…" he whispered.

"Like you," Blaine teased and Kurt blushed, though his golden glow from the sun hid the reddening of his sweet cheeks.

"What does it mean, then?" Kurt asked, as the two boys looked awkwardly around the forest. "It's beautiful - certainly - but if the meaning is more important, I've got to ask, what does it mean?"

Blaine smirked at Kurt's annoyed expression. "You'll have to find out." He teased.

Kurt groaned in frustration and lay down in the grass, not caring how dirty his clothes were going to get. "That's unfair, Anderson."

"No." Blaine replied, lying down next to the other boy and smiling, offering him his coat to lie on so that Kurt wouldn't get any filthier, which Kurt took eagerly and graciously. "It's better to learn things for yourself."

"That may be," Kurt said, stroking the flower's white petals carefully, not wanting to break the beautiful plant. "But what if I don't want to find out?"

Blaine smiled, a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. "Then you won't hear from me again."

Kurt glared at Blaine with annoyance, and then shock as he took in Blaine's expression. "You wouldn't do that, Blaine. You'd miss me too much. Admit it!"

Blaine laughed hollowly and Kurt's worries returned to the forefront of his brain as the laughter finally struck him. Blaine offered him his hand and the two stood up, Kurt handing Blaine his coat back. It was now completely caked in dirt and sand. Blaine smiled at him. "Don't speak to me again until you find out what it means. You'll know where to find me." And he left Kurt to stare after him in disbelief.

******GLEE******

Hours later, Kurt was staring at books, searching for anything on widlife and flowers. His room was dark and he could barely see in the dim light but he was fretful of turning the light on. What if his dad saw the glimmer of brightness from his room leaking out of the front door? It simply wouldn't do. He couldn't turn on his laptop for the same reason. Tiredly, he reached towards his phone and sent a small text to Mercedes, explaining about his ordeal.

He immediately recieved a text back and frowned as he read it.

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**From: Mercedes Jones**

**Damn, white boy! I am SO not telling you. You've gotta find out for yourself, that's the way it's gotta be!**

**Love ya!**

Kurt sighed and, exhaustion finally kicking into his system, went to sleep with ease, though his dreams were full of Karofsky threats and flowers. Karofsky was surrounded by a bouquet of withered flowers - types Kurt had never seen before. He woke up screaming and awoke Finn, who came down to see if everything was alright.

"Sorry," Kurt grumbled. "I'm just seeing flowers."

Finn had backed out of the room pretty quickly after that.

Kurt, knowing there was no other way, had a shower, got dressed and turned on his laptop. He went onto google. Google was guaranteed to give him an answer. It had never let him down before. Brushing his teeth hurriedly, he ran to his computer and typed, "_Flower meanings_'. Up came several results. Kurt clicked on the first one he saw and read intently, his heart stopping.

_**Withered bouquet - Rejected love**_

His dream… Karofsky surrounded by flowers. Withered bouquets of flowers… Kurt shivered slightly. This flower hunt was starting to get to him. He felt like a real girl, dreaming about things he was concerned about. He hadn't even been aware of the meaning of the flowers that he had dreamt about and it was creepy how well they suited his situation with Karofsky.

Shaking his head slightly, he carried on until he found what he was searching for.

_'__**Acacia - meaning: Secret love'**_

Kurt stared in disbelief, then let a smile overtake his face. He had found the meaning and, with it, he had learnt of Blaine's love for him. Kurt smiled as he continued through the list, searching for something that could possibly respect Blaine's choice. He grinned as he saw the perfect flower and ordered them, waiting for the delivery. Blaine could expect his flowers tomorrow.

******GLEE******

Monday morning and Kurt was back in Dalton. He blushed at his choice of flowers, hoping that Blaine knew what they meant. If he had assumed wrong, their entire friendship could go down the drain. Smiling nervously, he spotted the slicked hair of one Blaine Anderson and started running after him. Wes, spotting him, nudged Blaine, who turned around with a nervous and interested smile on his face.

Kurt smiled at him and handed him a flower, which looked more like grass. "You know what this is, Blaine?" he asked as Blaine took the grass-like flower. "It's Ambrosia. And do you know its meaning?"

Blaine grinned and met Kurt's lips in his own, ignoring the happy cheers from Wes and David as they shouted things like, "Finally!" and "You owe me five bucks!"

Eventually Blaine pulled away, until only the tips of their noses were touching. "Ambrosia," he whispered. "Meaning; returned love."

And everything was perfect.

**Meanings:**

**Acacia: Secret Love**

**Bouquet of Withered Flowers: Rejected Love**

**Ambrosia: Love Returned**

**Please Review - Chronicles...**


End file.
